thick BOLD & beautiful
by itskatlyn4
Summary: " I am a beautiful black thick women who isn't afraid to give and show what I got , if you can't except me flee on with your shot life lives on in case you forgot beauty is what i look to when no one else is willing to care or appreciate me , i am just a person like any and everyone else if you can't see I am who I am in


All Rights Reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or utilized in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the publisher."

2017

_

" ladies and gentlemen I am here tonight on this special evening to present two you the opportunity to here but visualize an exquisiteinspect on mind blowing poetry written by poets that are filled with the wonderful thoughts of writing, showing and expression, our first poet goes by the name of sleana her name is an expression filled with a wonder , that could be equivalent to a form or to a jusitice, Raymond spoke before Turing to the side pointing towards the black curtain that once was behind him looking towards the

" ladies and gentlemen I want everyone to stand two there feet and give it up for my girl sleana " standing two there feet as asked each individual in the audience stood along side eachother clapping and awaiting for the first poet to take arrival

Walking towards the curtains sleana took a deep breath swallowing back the dryness she felt in her mouth , before closing her eyes praying silently to her self , opening them she looked down at her clothes straightening them out before pushing the curtains back taking the lead out onto the stage , starring out into the crowed that stood infront of her awaiting for the room to completely fill with silence, closing her eyes once again she stepped towards the microphone placing both her hands onto it Began ing to read her poem

" I am a beautiful black thick women who isn't afraid to give and show what I got , if you can't except me flee on with your shot life lives on in case you forgot beauty is what i look to when no one else is willing to care or appreciate me , i am just a person like any and everyone else if you can't see I am who I am in case you aren't willing to except me "

Opening her eyes she bit her lip looking at the crowd awaiting for an additional explanation she could feel almost hundreds of eyes boring hungrily against her skin looking back at the curtains behind her she began to walk towards them , but before she could take a chance she heard clapping coming from different directions all threw out the room

Turing back towards the audienceagain she smiled big bowing down in front of them saying the two words that first came straight to her mind " thank you " she spoke into the microphone looking out at some of the people " it's an honor to share and express my thoughts with you , I was quite shaken up at first but now that I no you all did like it I am filled with so much joy , good night and again thank you " she spoke waving and walking off the stage as she walked of the small stage she held her head high enjoying the sounds of the audiences claps and loud shouts of appreciation

-

" you did amazing girl I was so happy to see you on that stage " looking back at her best friend of three years she smiled big before bitting her lip " I was two but I wanted her two be there for me , did you see her or even get a reason On why she didn't come " sighing Dyan stood to his feet walking over towards the big tinted window that sat in the small bedroom " I tried I promise I did but all she would say was that she had to work late and that she wouldn't even be able to make it to either of our performances " rolling her eyes she laid back against Dyans bed snuggling into his pillows

" you no for her to be my mother she sure does never act like she cares for me I mean she hasn't been to not one of my performances " chuckling he nodded his head Turing from the window to look at her placing both his arms in front of him folding the across his chest " I no and she's gonna regret it soon , but truth is I anit worried about it , and since I anit I don't want you worried either , she raised both of us but if she doesn't have time then it's whatever were both 17 years old one more year in this house and we're out " he spoke making both of them chuckle

" I want some pizza " sleana spoke breaking the silence that filled the room rising from the bed to look at him turing from looking out of the window he looked at her he raising an eyebrow " I want some two but why you looking at me like that you want me two go out and get it by my self , it's cold out there " he spoke licking slightly across his lips , laughing slightly at him she stood up to her feet walking towards the door opening it shaking her head " no we both are gonna go get it come on " following after her he chuckled bitting a little on his lips " I don't no what Ima gonna do with you girl " Turing to look at him again she smiled " and I don't no what I would do with out you " she spoke counting to lead the way

All her life she faced the consistency of being lonely nobody ever cared for her except Dyan who was adopted by her mother at only 14 years old , his life was just as bad as hers he delt with an addicted Crack head mother and a father who was attached two a bottle 20/4/7 , both really looked to eachother to keep there life's right because even if there parents weren't gonna except them they new that threw it all they had eachother

Excuse any mistakes , I hope you like it so far


End file.
